ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fly to The Sinister Monster Island
is a 2-part episode of the 17th and 18th episodes of Ultraman 80. These episodes aired on July 23rd and 30th (respectively) in 1980. Synopsis Part 1 A group of UGM officers go to investigate Shiokaze Island. Although the island is a vacation spot, the officers find it deserted. Part 2 Takeshi and the UGM officers try to track down a mysterious woman who seems to be able to control monsters. Is she friend or foe? Plot 'Part 1' Picking up a signal of unusual activity coming from Shiokaze Island, UGM immediately notifies the United Nations. Upon seeing their concerns however, the UN dismisses them, believing that it's nothing out of the ordinary. That and Shiokaze Island is also known for being a recreational beach resort. Yamato is persuaded by the secretary or the UN, and Oyama to go to the island as a day off. but Ito insists on going to the island by himself for reasons he does not mention. On Shiokaze Island, Ito begins investigating the island's surroundings and reports them to UGM. While investigating on the beach, Ito is attacked by an unseen force. UGM is quickly dispatched and after setting up a camp outpost as their base of operations, the members of UGM disperse all over Shiokaze Island to look for Ito. While Yamato investigates the site where Ito disappeared, Harada and Tajima notice that the island is completely deserted (particularly in its hotel and recreational areas.) Suddenly just as the members of UGM regroup and report the island's strange absence of human activity, a roar is heard from the hotel. UGM arrives just in time to see a giant monster grabbing a woman. Despite trying to shoot down the monster, UGM's weapons only frighten it off and it swims away with the woman in tow. UGM immediately assumes that Ito's disappearance may have been due to the monster. To add to UGM's confusion, all of the tourists and islanders mysteriously return, but none of them have any recollection of what had just happened. UGM then takes notice of something else on the island's tourists: Everyone has unusual bite marks on their necks. To further UGM's continuous bad luck, their camp outpost is sabotaged by the woman who had been taken away by the monster. Later that night while setting up their outpost again, UGM notices a mysterious fog on the other side of the island. Oyama warns the members of UGM not to breathe it in or they would fall under a hypnotic trance from the source that is controlling it. While journeying into the fog, UGM notices all of the tourists from before, all under the fog's control, gathering to a giant cave. Out from the cave emerge several tentacles that latch onto the tourists and begin sucking their blood. Before UGM can stop the feeding, the tentacles retreat and the tourists attack them. Luckily, they are is saved by the timely arrival of the mysterious woman, who outsmarts the tourists and disappears shortly after saving UGM. The next day, the UGM members finds the woman and she attempts to flee, only to be surrounded. Just as UGM can question her motives, the monster, named Lovrus, appears before them. The woman reveals that Lovrus is in fact Ito himself. Before UGM can ask how Ito turned into a monster, a roaring from the cave from last night calls forth another monster from the ocean, named Daron. Unlike Lovrus, Daron is revealed to not be human and UGM quickly attacks the octopus monster. Unknown to the team, Lovrus begins to show signs of pain from the nearby roaring. Despite UGM's efforts though, Daron quickly brushes off Harada and Tajima, and seizes Yamato with one of its tentacles. Yamato quickly transforms into Ultraman 80 and does battle against the aquatic monster. 80 manages to hold off Daron well, but his situation becomes difficult when Lovrus succumbs to the roaring and he too becomes a slave to it like Daron. Both monsters double-team 80, and the ultra is left with the difficult task of keeping Lovrus alive without possibly killing him. Finally, 80 is overpowered by both monsters, and the Ultra is ensnared by Daron for Lovras to finish off... 'Part 2' Lovras and Daron have double-teamed Ultraman 80 and Lovras is prepared to stab 80 with his claw while Daron has the Ultra ensnared. Luckily just as the monster goes in to attack, 80 manages to duck out the way and Daron winds up taking the attack instead. This provokes Daron into attacking Lovras instead and the aquatic monster bludgeons the once-human monster. 80, now free to attack, strikes Daron with the Ultra Ray Lance technique, killing the monster. 80 then goes to comfort Lovrus, but the stress of resisting the cave's control causes Lovrus to wander away in pain, and 80, having spent his 3 minutes in earth's atmosphere, must retreat to recover his energy. As Yamato reunites with Harada and Tajima, the trio resume discussing how Ito could've become Lovrus while going off to inform Oyama. Unable to counteract the fog that's hypnotizing people due to its outer space nature, Oyama orders UGM to evacuate the people and seal off the cave's entrance with a powerful explosive that UGM brought with them for the mission. As UGM prepares to follow through with their new mission, they discover that the woman has destroyed their gas masks and has taken off with the explosive and they are quickly in pursuit of her. The woman then runs into the fog, and with Harada and Tajima unable to follow after her due to the fog nearby, Yamato (after being forced to knock out Harada) goes it alone and confronts the woman himself in the fog. (Being an ultra, he was unaffected by the fog's hypnotic properties.) The woman, named Sawako Hoshi, explains to Yamato that she is an alien herself. 20 years ago her spaceship was attacked by a monster, the same monster that was controlling Lovrus and Daron. Since then, she was raised on Shiokaze Island by an earth couple. Sometime later, the monster had landed on Shiokaze Island as well and had been draining people of their blood to give it energy. Sawako also reveals that she was Ito's fiancée, and that Ito himself had been mutated into Lovrus by the same monster that attacked her. (During the events of Part 1, Ito has reunited with Sawako, but was drawn into the monster's fog and was struck by a ray from the monster, transforming him into Lovrus.) To Yamato's horror, Sawako reveals that the only way to revert Ito back into a human is to kill him as Lovrus. Unwilling to let the monster get away with transforming her former husband-to-be and for enslaving the people of the island, Sawako disregards Yamato's concerns for her safety and resumes stealing the explosive from UGM to kill the monster herself. Confronting the cave where the monster is feeding, Sawako enters it with the explosive and it detonates, causing a cave-in. The explosion however enrages the monster, and finally it reveals itself: Gimaira. Gimaira attacks the tourists (whom have been awoken from their trance), but the monster is lead away by Yamato. UGM's HQ and the UN gets wind of Gimaira's appearance and their deploy as well to battle the monster. Gimaira however brushes off the efforts of the UN and continues to pursue Yamato. Finally, Yamato transforms into Ultraman 80 and the ultra battles the monster himself. Gimaira's physical strength however was more that enough for it to overpower 80 in battle, and it seizes him with its tentacles (revealed to be the monster's tongue) and it electrocutes 80 with it. Suddenly, Lovrus returns (having recovered from its previous fight) and notices that 80's in trouble. Lovrus attacked its former master, but despite Lovrus's heroic efforts, it only provokes Gimaira into attacking him instead. The sadistic monster bombarded Lovrus with its hypnotic gas and its tail before stabbing him with its horn and charging his innards. Gimaira's dirty deed was done, and Lovrus turned back into Ito. Having witnessed what had happened, 80 uses the last of his available strength, and the ultra obliterates Gimaira with his Moonsault Kick. Despite 80's victory over Gimaira, all is not well... Ito is dead, having been murdered by Gimaira's attack. Sawako, upset that she couldn't save her husband-to-be, decides to give Ito one last gift: Her own life. Using her alien nature, Sawako transferred her life force into Ito's body, reviving Ito but killing Sawako in the process. UGM is elated that Ito is alive again, but before returning home, Ito and Yamato have a moment of silence for Sawako's sacrifice, and Ito gives her a brief eulogy. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes to be added Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll - Part 1 *Watch on Crunchyroll - Part 2 References Category:Ultraman 80 Episodes Category:Episodes